


Anniversary adventures

by ammstar11



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark Magic, Death Rituals, Demons, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ammstar11/pseuds/ammstar11
Summary: Magnus keeps receiving mysterious messages from an unknown group but he decides to ignore them, nothing good ever comes from things like this. Instead he chooses to focus on his first anniversary with Alec. Unfortunately things never go the way you plan.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from the Bane chronicles

An organization that Magnus had never heard of before has been contacting him a lot lately trying to get him to agree to help them, though they won’t give many details but still insist that as the high warlock of Brooklyn he would certainly be of great help to them.

He hated requests like this, some unknown big shots that think they are all that and can buy anything they want without really knowing anything about what they were asking him to do. It was always like this at some point in time, a group of rich business men wanting a short cut to moving up, a newfound cult, politicians looking for a new way to get ahead; regardless of the reasons he didn’t like getting involved with anyone who couldn’t even come talk to him face to face or contact him by phone, it was always a simple message left by his door with no return address, only instructions to leave the note with a reply, it seems some people never got the hang of the telephone or texting.

Reading a new note with the same vague message on it Magnus snaps his fingers and sends out blue sparks to burn the note; some people just couldn’t take a hint.

Not that it mattered, Magnus wasn’t interested in getting involved with mundanes and their problems right now, he had better things to focus on, like say the first anniversary of when he and Alexander Lightwood started dating was right around the corner and it was the first time in a really long time that he was looking forward to any kind of anniversary that it kind of surprised him. Even if they did have their rough patches over the past year it had in no way been a boring one that’s for sure. Though rough patches were to be expected when the high warlock of Brooklyn starts dating a young Shadowhunter, one of the Nefilium a race of humans with the blood of the angel Razel flowing through them, the protectors of man from the demons that hunted them from the shadows

Though Magnus himself had had a handful of good friends among the Nephilim over the years it was truly a marvel to actually be dating one. They had old beliefs and held strongly to their laws “ _The law is harsh, but it is the law.”_ was a common mantra for them, they didn’t tend to get on well with the fey, the children of the moon, the children of the night or the children of Lilith, even with the accords in place for more than a century now the tension between the races was still there.

What made this relationship even more amazing than how it had come about was that the Nephilim frowned upon same sex relationships in general. Of course with the high possibility of the bloodlines ending, preserving them at all cost was a big deal to the Nephilim so in that regard it at least made sense. Magnus himself didn’t care about gender or race he was a hopeless romantic who just loved beautiful people, so imagine his surprise when he found himself drawn towards one of these Shadowhunters and in turn receiving mutual adoration.

Alexander Lightwood, or Alec as he was better known truly was a beautiful angel indeed, his perfect athletic build, his amazing coloring with that black hair and beautiful blue eyes combined with pale skin that made his marks seem to come alive was definitely Magnus’s favorite combination.

Alec had this innocence about him despite being 19 and had a quiet quality about him that likely stemmed from having to hide his true self from his family for so long but with Magnus he could be himself and truly live his life and little by little he has been coming out of his shell and doing the things he wants. Magnus loved that about him, it made him feel good knowing that he was the first person that Alexander had ever been with and that they had been through so much together.

They had come a long way from when they had started dating so Magnus wanted to do something special for him to show how grateful he was to have him in his long life. But how to show he cared? Alec didn’t care much for big parties though Magnus himself loved them, Alec didn’t care too much for dressing up though Magnus himself loved fashion and any new opportunity to show off his amazing sense of style that was truly all his own was fine by him.

Maybe he’d make dinner reservations somewhere with a privet table so that Alec could feel more relaxed, followed by a nice evening stroll and come back to Magnus’s place later to finish up the night. It was simple enough and ran along the lines of their first date, which as it happened didn’t quite go as planned but maybe things would be different this time around, after all they have managed a few uneventful quiet dates that went well, so this one could be too.

Alright it was decided then! He was about to send a text to Alec letting him know the plan for this Saturday when he heard the door and answered it to find Alec was there in his jeans and same old grey sweater with the hood up, it seemed to have rained a bit on his way over from the institute.

“Perfect timing I was just about to text you. So what brings you here?”

Alec blushes slightly and looks to the side a bit as he speaks. “Well Jace and Clary are out and Izzy is with Simon at his bands practice and since bro- um Zachariah took church back the institute just seems so empty now so I thought maybe I’d come and spend the night with you, if you aren’t too busy that is.”

Magnus loved when Alec got all flustered like this, he was such a great warrior but when it came to his personal life he didn’t seem to know what to do without his sister or adopted brother around, they had been together for so long that with everyone out doing their own thing so often, it left him feeling lost and not to mention that the previous owner of their family pet came back and took him home with him though they hadn’t know that before, to them it was strange that a former Silentbrother would steal their cat.

“Don’t worry about it; I was just thinking about how we could spend our anniversary this weekend.”

Alec looks up and smiles and Magnus loves it.

“So what were you planning?”

Magnus pulls him in and kisses him lightly before answering. “Well I was thinking that we could reserve a privet table somewhere nice, maybe go for a leisurely stroll around and then come back here. How’s that sound?”

Alec seemed to think about it for a moment. “I do recall something of that nature being the plan before and it all went crazy.”

Magnus smiled having thought the same thing before. “Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad.”

Alec gave him a skeptical look as he began recounting the events of said date. “I couldn’t get away from training and was running late, you got your pockets picked at the subway, and we ended up dealing with a rampaging werewolf as I recall, and I also recall you may or may not have been waiting for your friend to call with a fake emergency so that you could bail out.”

Magnus shrugged non-pulsed. “And still yet not even in my top ten worst first dates.” This got a small laugh out of Alec. _Good_ Magnus thought, he wasn’t sure how Alec would react to that. He used to have a hard time hearing about Magnus’s past loves because it brought home the fact that Magnus was immortal and Alec’s time was far more brief.

Alec changes the subject for him before they got too caught up in that thought. “It’s not that late out yet, is there anything that you feel like doing today?”

Magnus thought about it for a moment. “You know since you will be staying here for a while why don’t we go and buy you some new clothes that you could keep here.”

Alec wasn’t so sure about this plan. “I could always just bring clothes from home anytime, we don’t really need to go shopping for new ones.”

To be honest Magnus would rather get rid of half his clothes and buy Alec new ones than do that because Alec’s wardrobe was very… grey, he needed new clothes. “Don’t worry about it; just think of it as a gift from me.”

Alec blushed but conceded. “Alright then.”

Magnus smiled feeling like he had won. “Glad to hear it, shall we?” he gestures toward the door Alec nodded and they left the apartment to go shopping.


End file.
